Captivité
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Compléte!Quand Severus se fait emprisonner par Voldemort, et que celui ci lui réserve un certains destin! VSR Slash M
1. Chapitre 1

Captivité

Chapitre1

Je suis en vie. Mon corps est couvert de coups et de cicatrices, j'ai la bouche en sang, mon nez est cassé, mon visage, je le sais, doit étre dans un état pitoyable, mais je suis toujours en vie.

Il était tellement en colére contre moi, que je me demande encore, pourquoi il ne m'as tué? Cela aurait été si facile pour lui, il aurait pu le faire de mille et une facon différente, alors pourquoi m'a t-il épargné?

POURQUOI?

J'aurais préféré mourrir, plutôt que d'être ici, dans ce cachot moisi alors que je suis à moitié mort et ,qu'à cause de mes cotes brisées et de mon épaules déboité, je souffre le martyre.

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici.

Pour la premiére fois, et probablement la derniére fois de ma vie, je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, qui une fois de plus, avait raison.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je me terre dans un coin de ma cellele, et j'entoure mes jambes avec mes bras pendant qu'il entre ma prison pour y pénétrer.

Une fois qu'il fut entrer et que nous nous retrouvâmes seul tous les deux, à cet instant, je me mis à trembler.

Mais pas de froid, car là, j'avais peur.

Peur de ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

En voyant ses yeux rouges, jer sus que je n'en sortirais pas indemn.

Je me mis à pleurer doucement quand il s'approcha de moi.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre2

J'entre dans le cachot et je le vois recroquevillé sur lui même dans un coin.

Je ne me suis pas calmé, j'en suis même trés loin. Je suis trés en colére et ... triste aussi. Si seulement il savait à quel point et pourquoi je suis blésser par sa trahison.

Je me rapelle encore quand il m'a rejoins, il avait alors seize ans à cette époque et il me vénérais comme un Dieu.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ca de lui, j'avais une confizance aveugle dans sa loyauté envers moi, et il m'as trompé. IL M'AS TROMPE!

En l'observant, je vois qu'il est dans un sale état. Je me rend compte que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Aveuglé par ma colére dut à sa traitrise, je me suis totalement défoulé sur lui. Même si je regrette ce qui c'est passé et que je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir, je ne peut plus reculer.

Je dois le faire maintenant c'est ma derniére chance et je n'ai pas le temps de changer ce plan.

En m'approchant de lui, je remarque qu'il pleure. Je reste debout à côté de lui sans bougr pendant quelques secondes, et durant ce laps de temps, en même temps je me maudis et lui demande intérieurement de me pardonner un jours ce que je vais lui faire.

Alors qu'il léve les yeux sur moi, je sors ma baguette de ma robe.

Cette baguette dont la jumelle causera ma perte.

Il me lance un regard de pure terreur, mais je n'y fait pas attention, et lui jette deux sortiléges. Un sort de soin pour soigner totalement son corps meurtris, et un sort de propreté. Maintenant, il est propre et en bonne santé, malgrés le fait que ces vétements soient en lambeaux.

Son regard, est passé de la terreur à l'étonnement puis à la peur de nouveau, car il a comprit, il sait ce qu'il va lui arrivé.

Tout en pleurant, il me supplie de ne pas le faire, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Je m'agenouille à coté de lui, et aprés l'avoir pris dans mes bras, je transplane, et nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit de ma chambre personelle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

J'atterris sur un lit… sur SON lit ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué, il m'a choisi. Je souhaite mourir, car je sais ce qui m'attend.

Il se lève du lit et se dirige vers une commode. Dans un espoir désespéré j'essaie de m'enfuir. Je n'ai même pas atteint la porte que je me retrouve immobilisé sur son lit, et j'ai la certitude qu'il ne s'est même pas tourné vers moi pour me lancer ce sort.

Je regarde droit devant moi, je vois le plafond de la chambre et je me remets à pleurnicher comme un bébé. Je sens le lit bougé et il apparaît devant mes yeux. Il m'observe de son regard rubis et tout en caressant doucement mon visage, il efface mes larmes. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et fait rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Pour que je puisse répondre au baiser, il annule le sort d'immobilité. Une fois le sort enlevé je lui jette un regard plein de haine, pendant que je réponds, en tournant méchamment ma langue contre la sienne.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me soumettre à chacune de ses envies, sinon je sais qu'il me fera regretter d'être né.

Il se met à m'embrasser aussi rageusement que moi et quand je pose mes mains sur ses épaules je me rend compte qu'il est complètement nu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Il répond à mon baiser, même s'il le fait brutalement.

Je le laisse faire, après tout ce n'en est que plus excitant.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et soudain il s'arrête.

Je sais qu'il est surpris de me voir nu.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour le regarder, je ne veux pas voir son regard dégoûté face a la vue de mon monstrueux corps.

Je descend ma bouche dans son cou, et je suis alors submergé par son odeur d'épice et d'herbe.

Mes mains commencent à dégrafer sa robe déchiré, pendant que son corps frisonne de peur sous le mien.

Je vais le faire le plus doucement et tendrement possible, je ne veux plus le blesser.

Apres avoir enlevé son habit, j'embrasse sa clavicule, son épaule, je suçote ses tétons pour les dressés de plaisir, malgré son dégoût de la situation.

Je me mets à lécher son ventre, et son nombril avant de descendre plus bas.

Je remarque qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas avoir d'érection, alors que moi je suis déjà bien dur.

Mais je veux qu'il ressente autant de plaisir que moi, alors je continue de descendre, en passant ma langue sous son pantalon abîmé et en pressant ma main sur son entrejambe, je le sens se dressé contre ma paume.

Je souris, et commence à dégrafer ses boutons pour passer à l'étape suivante, pendant qu'il se laisse allé à mes caresses en haletant de plaisir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister aux plaisirs que me procurent ses caresses.

Malgré moi, mon corps réagit. Mais je ne veux, et ne dois pas ressentir du plaisir. Cette situation me dégoûte au plus haut point. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains et il le sait. Quand ses lèvres atteignirent mes tétons, je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir pendant que je concentrais mon esprit sur mon sexe pour qu'il ne se dresse pas.

Il a remarqué mon manège, et, pour me faire céder, il descend encore. En se déplaçant, je sentis son sexe gorgé de sang sur ma jambe gauche. Cela m'excita énormément, et je laissa l'horrible plaisir de cet instant m'envahir tout entier. Je me mets à gémir doucement, tout en bougeant sous lui incontralablement, à cause de l'agréable chaleur qui se répandait dans mon corps avant de descendre à mon entre-jambe.

Je sens ses doigts s'affairé sur mon pantalon, et je gémis fortement quand il pressa sa main dessus. Je suis en sueur, fatigué, excité, et en même temps complètement apeuré et écœuré. Soudain je me rends compte qu'il dégrafe mon pantalon, et je sens alors son souffle brûlant sur le bout de mon sexe. En me relevant légèrement, je le vois accroupis entre mes jambes.

Il me regarde et me souris, puis il prends mon gland rougis en bouche. Au même moment ou il m'entoure, je hurle de plaisir sous le bonheur et le jouissance que me fait ressentir cette intime caresse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Il crie de pure extase, alors que j'ai à peine commencée. Je sens son gland se décalotté et vibré contre mon palet.

Je crois qu'il ne sait pas, et qu'il ne saura jamais que c'est la première fois de mon existence que je fais ce genre de chose. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à cet instant, je lui suis soumis, qu'en faisant cette profonde caresse, je me soumets à lui corps et âme.

Il tremble délicieusement entre mes lèvres, et quand je le vis se cambrer sensuellement sous le moment de débauche que nous vivons, je me suis à frotter vigoureusement le bout de mon sexe sur les draps du lit pendant que je commençais à faire des va et viens beaucoup plus profondément.

Il ne tint pas longtemps, et je le sentis soudainement explosé dans ma gorge. Je fus surpris par son voluptueux orgasme et par le goût de sa semence qui remplissa ma bouche. Je continue à le sucer doucement et quand son plaisir fut retombé, je me replaça au-dessus de lui.

Je le regarde respirer avec affalement et je pense alors qu'il représente la luxure et la sérénité dans toute sa splendeur. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse calmement, lui permettant ainsi de se goûter dans ma bouche.

Puis après, je me lève et me dirige vers une commode, alors qu'il me regarde dans toute ma nudité.

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Je l'observe pendant qu'il marche dans la chambre.

En admirant le tracé de son dos, la courbe de ses reins, ses fesses charnue et ses longues jambes fine d'éphèbes, je sens une autre monté de plaisir dans mon entrejambe, alors que je viens juste d'avoir un des plus beaux orgasme de ma vie.

Malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, des sentiments que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis très longtemps, me reviennent.

Je me rends compte que même si des années sont passé, même si il m'a fait énormément souffrir, j'éprouve la même émotion à son égard que j'ai eu la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Il ouvre une commode, et en ressort une potion.

Je sais ce que contient cette potion, et ses effets.

Je connais chaque ingrédient, je connais l'ordre dans lequel il faut les mettrent, je connais leur dosage et leur propriété magique.

Car c'est moi qui est inventé et fait cette potion.

Il revient vers moi, et me tend le flacon en me souriant tendrement.

Je prends, et bois cette potion qui changera le reste de ma vie.

A suivre…

Une review SVP !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Jwulee : **Merci mon maître de suivre ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir lol !

**Vif-d'or **: Merci a toi Vif-d'or de continuer a me lire, malgré le fait, que est voulu me virer !Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira lol !

Chapitre 8

Il a but la potion sans rien dire.

Il s'est résigné, il sait quel futur l'attend.

Il n'a pas fait semblant de la boire, et pourtant, il aurait pus la recracher car la mixture, et donc dans se cas, mon plan aurait échoué puisque je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'en refaire.

Je continue a lui sourire doucement et l'embrasse voluptueusement après qu'il est avalé la potion.

Je m'allonge à coté de lui, et suis surpris quand il me sert entre ses bras.

J'ai le visage dans son couque je parcoure de tendre baisers, alors que je sens ses mains caressé mon horrible corps.

Il me soulève un peu, et me place entre ses jambes.  
Nous éttoufames un gémissement de plaisir sur les lèvres de l'autre quand nos érections se touchèrent.

Je pris son téton gauche entre mes lèvres et le mordilla pendant que je frottais doucement mon sexe entre ses bourses pleines et mon gland rougis contre son membre dressé, ce qui lui arracha un cri d'extase.

Je glissa une main sous ses fesses, et commença à pénétrer d'un doigt, le plus gentiment possible, son puit intime.

A suivre….

Une reviews please ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez !


	9. Chapitre 9

Vif d'or : Mici de continuer a suivre ma fic ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il te plaira même si il est aussi court que les autres lol !

Jwulee : Mici de me suivre mon maître! Ca me très plaisir !

Lice-chan : Suis contente que tu poste des reviews sur ma fic, ma femme chérie lol ! Suis contente qu'il t'ait plus, voilà la suite, qui est toujours aussi courte mdr !

Ma lune : Et oui, comme quoi moi aussi je peut être sadique ma Lune adoré ! Voilà encore une suite bien courte lol !

Darkichou : Mici ma Darki chérie d'avoir postez une review ! Suis heureuse que cette fic courte te plaise, et sache que les chapitres sont de un toute les deux semaine lol !

Chapitre 9

Je me cambrai quand je sentis son doigt entrer en moi.

Je le vois au-dessus de moi, il me regarde avec inquiétude. Pour le rassurer, je lui souris et l'embrasse.

Il continue a me pénètre, et moi a me crisper. Je ne peut retenir un cri de douleur face a cette intrusion, mais une fois qu'il eu passé mon anneau de chair, je me détendis.

Il m'embrasse, alors qu'il trouve mon point de luxure avec son doigt, si bien que je hurle de plaisir.

Encouragé par mon état, il entre un deuxième doigt en moi et au bout de quelques minutes, je suis bien préparé et pour ressentir du plaisir avec ses doigts, je ondule des hanches.

Ils heurtent ma prostate et me font grimper au septième ciel, pendant que nos sexes se frottent frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, il retire sa main, et je grogne de frustration, mais je sens brusquement quelque chose de bien plus volumineux entré dans mes entrailles.

A suivre…

Une petite reviews please !


	10. Chapitre 10

Vif d'or : Voici la suite ! Le prochain chapitre era le dernier lol ! Mici de me suivre ! Bizouzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Jwulee : Voilà la suite mon Maître vénéré lol ! Bisousssss Puce !

Lice-Chan : Tu a tout a fait raison ma chérie lol ! Costaud mais petit mdr ! Bizzz ma puce !

Chapitre 10

Je pénètre en lui, en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Je tremble d'excitation, et de peur aussi. Il cria quand le bout de mon sexe passa sa barrière de muscles. Je suis allongé, sur et en lui, je le regarde avec crainte, je suis effrayé par ce que je suis entrain de lui faire.

Une fois sa douleur passée, il m'observe et vois mon inquiétude, que se soit pour lui ou la suite des événements. Il place ces mains sur mes hanches, et pendant qu'il m'empressa délicatement, il ondula doucement des hanches. Je sens une onde de plaisir traverser mon corps quand mon membre le pénétra plus profondément, alors que je sentais les siens se dresser sous mon nombril. Je fais de lent va et vient dans son intimité chaude et accueillante.

Quand mon sexe heurta sa prostate et qu'il hurla de pure extase, je me mis à masturber son sexe entre nos deux corps lié. J'accélère la cadence, si bien que je ne mets pas longtemps à me vider en lui, alors qu'il explosait entre mes doigts. Je m'écroule d'épuisement sur lui, et il me serre contre son cœur en me caressant le dos. Je pense à ce qu'il va suivre, je dois respecter mon plan à la lettre. Je me retire de lui, et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux sombre. Il me caresse tendrement la joue, soudain je sens une larme couler sur ma joue après le doux passage de son doigt. Je pose amoureusement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et alors que j'inspire son souffle et que je glisse ma main sous l'oreiller du lit, je lui murmure :

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase, que je saisis ma baguette, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit, je lui lance un sortilège de sommeil. Au même moment, j'entends les portes de mon château explosé. Je me lever, me rhabille, et après l'avoir contempler une dernière fois, je descend dans le hall où la bataille fait rage. C'est alors que je le vois, lui, Le Survivant, celui qui causera ma perte. Après un combat acharné, et des centaines de morts, je vois un éclair vert venir vers moi, et me heurter de plein de fouet.

Je meurs.


	11. Epilogue

**RAR :**

Vif d'or : Voilà enfin la fin lol ! Je te remercie beaucoup de me suivre Bizzz ! (PS : Va voir mes sites et mes y tes fics STP ! Et pour Yaoi Dreams, donne moi juste la permissions de mettre tes fics, STP ? )

Jwulee : Maitreeeeeeeeeeeee Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Gros Bisous ma puce !

Lice Chan : Merci ma chérie, j'espère que la fin te plaira, même si tu la connais déjà lol ! Bizouzz !

Epilogue

Je regarde le plafond blanc de ma chambre d'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Je suis allongé, dans un lit.

Neuf mois, neuf long mois ont passé depuis ma captivité avec Lui.

Je caresse tendrement mon ventre rebondi qui est vide.

Je viens juste d'accoucher.

Les médecins ont pris mon bébé pour voir si tout allait bien, s'il était normal. Je soupir, et une larme de tristesse et de bonheur vient traverser ma joue droite.

Je suis heureux d'avoir gardé son enfant, notre bébé, et surtout d'avoir mené ma grossesse à terme, sans difficulté.

Evidemment après cet événement, cela n'a pas été facile, j'ai été interviewé par tous les journaux sorciers du monde, et j'ai du aussi quitter mon travaille de professeur de potions de Poudlard, car les effluves des potions pouvaient être dangereuses pour le bébé.

Et je suis triste aussi, car il me manque terriblement, j'aurais tellement souhaité que tout cela ce passe autrement, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit avec moi, et qu'il connaisse cet enfant qu'il a tant désiré.

Puis surtout, je me souviens, je me rappelle les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit, qui me rendent si heureux et mal a la fois, car je n'ai pas pu lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aimais.

Quoi qu'il se passe après cet accouchement, je ferais tout mon possible pour être un bon père et rendre cet enfant le plus heureux et comblé du monde. Je lui donnerais tout l'amour que je ne peux donner à la personne que j'aime, son autre père.

L'infirmière revient avec mon bébé dans les bras.

Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, car je voulais m'en faire la surprise.

Elle place l'enfant dans mes bras, cette tout petite chose fragile et délicate, je la trouve merveilleuse. C'est la plus belle chose du monde. C'est un vrai trésor, mon trésor.

On m'apprend alors que c'est une petite fille, et on me demande comment je vais l'appeler.

« Séverine… Séverine Jedusor Rogue » : dis-je en l'embrassant.

FIN

Et voilà une fic de fini lol ! Suis un peu triste car j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire, c'est une des plus belle que j'ai écrite (et des plus courte aussi je dois dire lol !)

Une titite review SVP !

Bizouzzzzz !

Loriane !


End file.
